


In Darkness Is His Domain

by Laylah



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Comfort Sex, M/M, Pre-Canon, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: "Hmm." Belial comes over to stand in front of him, eyes so warm as he studies Sariel's face. "You had another mission today, didn't you?" He waits for Sariel to nod. "And it was something you didn't like having to do." Sariel nods again. For someone as smart as Belial he must be very easy to figure out. "My poor Sarry. Such a gentle heart.""I don't mean to," Sariel says apologetically.
Relationships: Belial/Sariel (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020, Season of Kink





	In Darkness Is His Domain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



When Sariel is released from reporting on his mission, he practically flees. He wasn't damaged seriously, so he doesn't have to report to the lab for anyone to supervise his regeneration. The skydweller settlement this time wasn't _able_ to damage him seriously. They could barely resist at all. He has a bad feeling inside any time he thinks about it, a shaking feeling—not like a person shivering in the cold but like a tree whose branches rustle when someone grabs them.

If nobody wants him for anything official right now, he knows where to go. Where he's been going recently any time he needed something to make him feel better.

The office door stands half open but Sariel stops outside and knocks anyway. "Commander?"

"Is that Sarry?" Belial asks. "You know you're always welcome, come in."

Sariel slips through the open door and is already reaching out to close it behind himself when he realizes that might not be all right. This isn't his place, after all. He puts his hand down.

Belial gets up from behind his desk, frowning, and flicks a little blast of force at the door to close it. "Did something happen? You look upset."

"I feel—bad," Sariel says. He knows that's not much explanation but he's just not as good with words as Belial or some of the others. "Like I can't hold still, but inside."

"Hmm." Belial comes over to stand in front of him, eyes so warm as he studies Sariel's face. "You had another mission today, didn't you?" He waits for Sariel to nod. "And it was something you didn't like having to do." Sariel nods again. For someone as smart as Belial he must be very easy to figure out. "My poor Sarry. Such a gentle heart."

"I don't mean to," Sariel says apologetically.

"I know." Belial's hands come up to cup his face, such a soft touch, and Sariel relaxes a little almost by accident. "You don't have to be sorry for how you're made. Would you like to try something with me to help you feel a little better?"

"Yes," Sariel says. "I hoped you would help."

Belial smiles at him. Nobody else smiles at him like that, as if he's done something that really made them feel good. "Of course I will. Come here." He drops his hands to Sariel's waist and steers him over to lean half-sitting on the edge of the desk. "Put your hands down on the desk and keep them there for me, mm?"

Sariel nods. He puts his hands where he's told. He doesn't always know what Belial is going to do but he trusts it'll be good. Belial is nice to him.

"Such a good boy," Belial says. That feels good too. He pulls his red uniform sash free of his epaulet and lifts it up, wrapping it around Sariel's head to cover his eyes.

Sariel's spine stiffens as everything goes dark. "Oh," he says.

Belial's hand slips under his hair to squeeze his nape gently. "You're agitated, no? You're here now, but what happened earlier is still haunting your mind. I want to give you something to focus on, so that all of your mind can settle here and now instead of being stuck on the past. How's that sound?"

"Good," Sariel says. He's not completely sure, but he thinks it makes sense. Already he has to pay more attention to keep track of Belial, listening for movement, feeling the way the air shifts over his feathers.

"What a beautiful world it would be if everyone were so cooperative," Belial murmurs. His fingers trail around from Sariel's nape to his jawline and then his hand cradles Sariel's face again. It's a good feeling. Much better than the shakes. "Ah, here." He takes his hand away and Sariel has to stop himself from trying to follow. He's supposed to stay where he is.

Belial's hands are back a moment later, without his gloves this time. It's good, feeling his bare hands. The warmth of his skin.

"There, you're already getting the hang of it," Belial says. He strokes Sariel's cheekbone, just under where the blindfold extends. "Stay focused on me. See if you can keep track of what I'm doing. Picture it in your mind."

"Mm." Sariel thinks he can picture it, Belial's face turned toward him, thoughtful and intent. Belial's face has a foxy sharpness most of the time, but it softens sometimes when they're alone. This feels like a soft expression time. His hands map out Sariel's face as if he's learning its shapes, trace the curve of one ear, stray down to his neck to follow the line of his collar. 

A change in pressure and then Belial's lips brush his cheek. Sariel smiles. "That's the face I like to see," Belial says, even though half of Sariel's face is covered by the blindfold. "You're a natural."

Sariel hasn't done anything, but he doesn't argue. He came here for help and this is helping. Belial touches him as if he's delicate, and it's nice. He runs his fingers through Sariel's hair and teases tangles out without even pulling. He smooths out Sariel's feathers so they lie straight and even. Once or twice Sariel starts to think about what happened earlier, but before it can get bad he remembers to focus again: here, now, Belial putting him back in order.

And then instead of putting him back in order Belial starts unbuckling his uniform. Sariel stiffens a little in surprise—that isn't a thing to do in the office, is it?—but it's good. Hands on his skin, the tight straps of his uniform loosened and pulled away so he can feel the air. He can breathe more easily like this. He feels lighter.

"So sweet and trusting, letting me unwrap you like a gift," Belial says. He's peeling Sariel's trousers open.

"That sounds nice," Sariel answers. It's hard to keep his hands on the desk when he wants to touch Belial in return. "Being a gift."

Belial pauses. "Oh?"

"Gifts make people happy," Sariel says. That's much better than what he does.

Belial's hands wrap around Sariel's hips and he kisses Sariel's mouth. "Well then, you're definitely a gift for me."

Sariel feels warm, deep in his chest. "I'm glad." He can imagine the look on Belial's face, the approval and fondness—because Belial looks at him like that often, far more than anyone else does. He was right to come here.

Belial takes hold of the waistband of his trousers. Sariel arches his hips off the edge of the desk even though he hasn't been told—but Belial pulls them down and kisses his hipbone, too, so it must have been the right thing to do. He's starting to get hard, just from knowing what usually happens when Belial wants him undressed, and when Belial kisses the head of his cock that makes him harder.

"My sweet Sarry," Belial says as he strips Sariel's trousers off all the way. "Look at you, long and lean as a soaring bird."

"I can't," Sariel points out, a little worried about that—but only a little, because Belial tends to not mind his limits.

And indeed Belial only laughs, straddling one of Sariel's bare thighs and kissing him again. "Then I'll look enough for both of us. It's no hardship, when you're so very pretty."

Sariel ducks his head, smiling, feeling fluttery inside in a very different way from earlier. "Look as much as you want, then. I don't mind."

"So very kind," Belial murmurs in his ear, warm fingers trailing up the inside of his thigh. "Things like this are why you're my favorite."

"You—nnnh," Sariel says, interrupting himself in the middle of _You're my favorite too_ as Belial's fingers reach their destination, the tender places at the juncture of his thighs. He spreads his legs a little further apart, leaning his weight on his hands and holding tight to the desk. Belial hums, sucking gently on Sariel's earlobe and stroking between his legs until he can't help squirming for more.

When Belial takes his fingers away Sariel is sorry, but they're back only a little bit later, slick and cool, pressing against his hole as Belial mouths at his throat. "You want it, don't you, Sarry? Want your sweet little hole played with?"

Sariel nods. He does want that. He tilts his hips up as Belial pushes his fingers in, slick and smooth. The first time, Belial told him he was very good at this, and he was surprised, because it seemed so easy. He likes how it feels. He's sensitive there, and Belial's fingers are clever, pushing in and out, massaging his rim, teasing all the spots that make him squirm. He grips the edge of the desk tighter and lets himself make the soft noises that always want to spill from his mouth when Belial touches him this way.

"If I were truly devoted, I'd do this all evening," Belial murmurs, as his fingers make sparks dance up Sariel's spine. "But I'm a selfish creature at heart, I'm afraid. Will you mind too terribly much if I want to lay you out on my desk and fuck you?"

"You know I like that too," Sariel says. Sometimes Belial makes a big deal out of things that he doesn't need to.

"My sweet angel," Belial says. He pulls out and shifts his position so Sariel can move, placing a hand on Sariel's waist and the other at his nape. When he pushes, Sariel goes with him, lying back on the desk and stretching his wings upward so they'll clear the edge. "So beautiful," Belial says as he slips between Sariel's thighs, lifting them to encourage Sariel to wrap his legs around Belial's waist. His cock is hard and hot and slides in easily.

"Oh," Sariel breathes, as the thickness of it stretches him open. It feels like there's no space until Belial is in him, and then there's just enough for him to fill it all. "Mm." He wonders if it's all right to move his hands. Belial hasn't said so, but—

"Hold onto me, Sarry," Belial says, leaning down over his body, close enough to radiate heat. Sariel does, wrapping his arms around Belial's shoulders, feeling Belial's cock slide all the way in. It's _almost_ uncomfortable, as big as it is, but not quite—it's just so much he can't stay focused on anything else. For a moment he'll notice the warmth of Belial's breath on his throat, or the slide of Belial's shoulderblades under his hands, and then another thrust fills him and pushes the thought out of his head.

He turns toward Belial, kissing the hard line of his jaw, finding his way in the dark until he reaches Belial's mouth. Kissing is sloppy like this, with another rhythm to distract him, but when Belial laughs at how clumsy they are it's a friendly sound, like they're in this together. Sariel holds tight and kisses him again.

Outside the world is hard and confusing. But in here, Belial takes all that away. Sariel will be forever grateful.


End file.
